


Breathe

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, less than a hundred words, really short, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry.</p></blockquote>





	Breathe

     _Breathe. Breathe._ Isaac told himself.  _If you don't you'll be like Chris, cold and still._ Isaac shuddered at the memory, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want to see that. He didn't want to think about that. He wanted to pretend he didn't exist, so he could forget, so he could stop being Isaac, stop being anything at all.  _Breathe._   _Breathe breathe breathe breathe!_ he told himself, getting more panicked. He had repeated the word so much that it didn't hold much meaning anymore. Maybe he could do that with something else. _Chris_ _Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris..._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
